Forgetting the Past
by PansPFF
Summary: The past is hard for anyone to let go of. It doesn't matter who you may be or how strong you think you are; we all need help to let go and move on. Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, and Kota Kang all have troubled pasts, and only they can help each other to move on and accept what has happened and create an even brighter future for themselves and all of those around them.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note:**_ I should go ahead and say that this story contains _**very**_ graphic material. Nudity, sexual themes, gore, brutal death, etc. What do you expect from a Mortal Kombat crossover?

Star Fox and all related characters are copyright to Shigeru Miyamoto (宮本茂) and Nintendo Entertainment.

Mortal Kombat and all related characters are copyright to Ed Boon, NetherRealm Studios, and Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment.

Kota Kang is an "OC" and is copyright to me only. He has no and will never have any affiliation with any of these genres or characters.

Prologue of Introductions

Fox McCloud was a native born to Cornaria to his late father James McCloud and an unknown mother. Fox wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, so when he came of age, he enrolled in a flight academy. When Fox's father had be pronounced dead, Fox wanted to avenge the unlawful passing of his loved one. He dropped out of flight academy and took over as the new leader of Star Fox. With the guidance of Peppy Hare, James's close friend, and Fox's friends Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad, Fox created a team dedicated to defending the Lylat System at all costs.

Wolf O'Donnell has unknown origins. It's speculated that he doesn't even know where he truly came from. Very little is known about his past, other than he was believed to have aided in the death of James McCloud. Fox and Wolf have had a rivalry for many years; none seeming to want to stop. It is known, however, that Wolf's constant interference with Fox's missions is due to a rough history with James.

During the last Mortal Kombat tournament, an evil and oppressive opponent revealed himself. He easily wiped out all competition and even claimed Kitana as his wife. He and Kitana were the King and Queen of Edenia, later having a son named Kota Kang. For three thousand years after his birth, the oppressive ruler made Edenia suffer heartache and brutal economic conditions. Kota had decided that it was enough. He united the militia and rogue fighters of Edenia and slayed the oppressive ruler. Long lasting peace would be the result. Unfortunately, Kota had awoken from this vision to find himself on a table. He was covered in blood soaked bandages from severe lacerations that only a certain weapon could do; his mother's weapons. He was no longer the Prince of Edenia; but a revenant of Hell, and he hated his mother for it.


	2. Capturing

Chapter 1: Capturing

Fox had been sitting in the bridge of the Great Fox for hours on end. He was looking at a radar as well as witness reports. He was in search for his greatest rival. He had a plan, and if it worked perfectly, he could rid the Lylat System of Wolf O'Donnell forever. Fox had thought ahead for everything. Engine failure, retaliation, severe oppression by enemies. He knew what he was doing and planned to get it done right the first time. If he failed, there was a good chance he'd never make it back.

Some of Fox's teammates had been watching him curiously. They were dumb to his plans, as Fox never told any of them. He planned to do this alone, which, in retrospect, wasn't the smartest idea.

"Fox?"

That voice was familiar to Fox's pointy ears. He recognized it as Peppy's voice. "What is it?" Fox asked.

"What have you been doing all day? You've sat in that same chair for hours on end."

"I'm searching for something."

Peppy crossed his arms. "Just what are you searching for exactly?"

Fox didn't answer immediately. "Just something. It'll be worthwhile. I promise."

"I hope this isn't another one of your 'get rid of him' plans." With that, Peppy took his leave.

 _Then you're in for quite the surprise._ Fox thought to himself. He was beginning to become frustrated. He had been searching for exactly three hours and forty-two minutes. All of his hard work wasn't paying off. He needed better leads. Relying solely on eye witness reports wasn't the best thing, as some of them aren't always true. He would have to find his rival a different way. He would have to track Wolf down or lure him into a trap.

The more Fox thought about it, the more the latter began to fade. Luring Wolf into a trap would be perfect! Question was, how was he going to do it? His current intentions were to take Wolf "prisoner" until Fox could have him shipped off to Corneria for imprisonment, if not death penalty.

Fox thought about what it would be like without Wolf interfering with ever mission that he went on. It would be true that Fox could get stuff done in peace, but at the same time it was sad because Wolf had always been there to challenge the vulpine and make things interesting. With Wolf out of the picture, things would become boring quite quickly. Fox didn't care though. His main priority was to get Wolf out of his way for good.

Checking back over his radar, he noticed that a ship was approaching. It wasn't moving very fast, but it was identified as hostile. Once the radar figured out the signature the ship was giving off, it identified the ship as a Wolfen. The main one as well. That meant one thing. Wolf was out and about doing something.

"He's not moving very fast…" Fox said idly to himself. "What is he doing..?"

Fox left his captain's chair and headed to his Arwing. He was going to do something risky. He was going to approach Wolf head on and try to get the ball rolling. If Fox could get Wolf angry enough, there's no doubt that he would tail Fox all the way back to the Great Fox. ROB64 could activate a tractor beam and that's it. Wolf was captured.

"It's so crazy, it might work." Fox told himself as he went through a pre-flight inspection. When he was finished, he shot off into space and locked his sights on the lupine. Said canis lupus had no idea until a small alarm started ringing out in his cockpit.

"Oh great…" Wolf growled. "Wanted time alone and look what I get. I guess what goes around comes around."

A communications link was set up and Wolf was the first to speak. He didn't sound happy at all.

"What do you want, pup?"

"Oh, the usual." Fox said. "Come to shoot you out of the sky and prove that I'm better than you."

Wolf growled again. "You're only better than me in your dreams."

Fox was fighting the urge to smirk. He was getting Wolf angry. "Well then, I must live a dream come true every day! No matter what, you always end up getting shot down by a man who's younger and shorter than you. Are you sure you're better than me? Because if you are, you must have a sad excuse for 'better than you.' Comparing your skills to a newborn child possibly?"

That did it. Fox wanted to get the ball rolling, but it was now flying with his words. He threw it right in Wolf's face. As he was talking, Fox could see the anger build in Wolf's eyes. Capturing Mission part one complete.

"I'll rip your throat out you son of a bitch!" Wolf shouted.

Fox turned his Arwing around and started to fly off, laughing in victory. Wolf was in too much of a blind rage to acknowledge the laugh. He tailed after Fox, firing shots at him the whole way. Fox's skilled piloting maneuvers dodge each one easily. They were getting closer to the Great Fox.

"Stop moving you foul!" Wolf said with even more anger.

"ROB! Now!" Fox shouted.

They were close enough, and ROB64 activated the tractor beam. It grabbed Wolf's Wolfen with precision and made it jerk backwards. As a result, Wolf's body was still wanting to go forward. His head ended up connecting with his Wolfen's dashboard, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Fox snickered at it. "Good job, ROB. Bring it aboard."

XXX

It was dark. Jet black. Wolf had no idea where he was, but he did know that his head was killing him. He also noted that he was sitting in what seemed to be a steel chair. When he opened his eyes, he found himself inside a small cell. There was just enough light in there to let him see without blinding him. When he tried to move and get up, something was pulling against him.

 _What the..?_ Wolf thought. He looked down at himself to see that he had been bound to earlier mentioned steel chair. Hands behind his back and ankles to the legs of it. He also noticed that his flight jacket, boots, and blaster where missing.

 _Where am I? Who got me and how did I get here?_

When Wolf tried to call for someone, he couldn't. Confused, he went cross-eyed to look at his snout. There was a caged muzzle on it.

 _Damn. Whoever these people are, they took precautions._ Wolf thought with surprise. Most bounty hunters that captured him were too foolish to remove means of escape and hostile weapons. Even Wolf's claws had been cut short and dulled.

Wolf decided to do a different tactic. He used his nose to sniff the air for any scents of people that may be nearby. His eyes went wide when he caught a familiar smell.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

That scent that he picked up was none other than Fox McCloud's. He perked his ears to maximum height and listened. He could Fox's voice, though faint and far.

"I caught him, General. I'll be bringing him to Corneria soon. Probably within the next two hours. I'll see to it that he's punished to the greatest extent of the law as well."

Wolf's initial shock wore off and now he was left angry again. He could hear some footsteps off boots on a metal floor. Fox was walking closer to him.

"I see you're awake." Fox said with a smirk as he reached Wolf's holding cell. "How do you feel?"

Wolf gave a blood curdling growl as a response.

"I'll take that as your head is hurting. You took a pretty nasty blow to the head. Surprised you ain't got a concussion. How do you like your new look? I think you look good in cuffs." Fox chuckled when Wolf tried to lung at him, only to be stopped because of his binds. The anger in his eyes was nowhere near concealed. Wolf was making it obvious that he was pissed off.

"I have to go back to the bridge and set a course for Corneria so I can once and for all have you imprisoned and out of my life. Don't go anywhere okay?" With that, Fox took his leave, smirking again when he heard Wolf's muffled growl and his struggles.

XXX

Fox walked back to the bridge to find Peppy waiting for him.

"Fox, we're running low on supplies and we have to stop and pick some up before we go anywhere."

"Are you serious?" Fox said with a bit of frustration. "I just told General Pepper that I would be in Corneria within two hours!"

"We're not going to make there if we don't stop." Peppy's voice was full of reason. It's said that with age comes wisdom. Peppy had plenty of it.

Fox knew he was right, and that there was no point in fighting with him. Fox would just lose anyway. "Fine. Who all is going down?"

"I can't. I have to stay here and make sure the ship stays in orbit around the planet. Slippy is fixing his Arwing after it took damage. That leaves Falco and Krystal."

"Alright. I'll go tell them." Fox took his leave to find his teammates. Falco just simply didn't want to go. Krystal was concerned. It was a new planet that had never been charted. They didn't even know the name of it.

"I don't think any of us should go down there, Fox." Krystal said with worry. "This planet doesn't even have a name."

"We'll be fine." Fox reassured her. "What we can also do is, if they're not willing to negotiate, we can trade off Wolf for supplies."

"I thought you said you were going to take him to Corneria."

"I did, but needing supplies gave me a better idea. Since this planet is uncharted by Corneria, no one will look for him there. Not even his own teammates! He can finally rot away and never be a burden to anyone anymore."

"I think I you're going a little overboard on this…"

"Look," Fox was annoyed at this point. "Are you coming with me or not?"

Krystal thought about it for a second. "I have to say no. I won't take part in your scheme to kill Wolf. I know he's a burden and a criminal, but still!"

"Fine by me. I'll do it alone."

Fox took his leave one last time. He was able to get Wolf out of the cell and in uncomfortable binds, though it was a hassle. Placing him inside a containment cell attached to the Arwing, Fox set off to the unknown planet with the coordinates Peppy gave.


End file.
